


Thunderstorm

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, when Cecil is human not when he is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Cat!Cecil and Ranmaru vs Human!Cecil and Ranmaru during thunderstorms.Either way, Ranmaru is more comforting than he admits.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Made 04/02/2018.

The rain was nearly blinding. It felt like hail, coming down and hitting his back. The bushes Cecil crouched under offered the barest of protection against the rain. It was times like these that his feline body shivered.

His eyes narrowed in order to see, blinking quickly. The world around him was a blur of grey. The overcast sky matched it perfectly. It had been pouring for hours now, leaving him completely soaked. His fur stuck to his body uncomfortably, making him sleek.

These bushes were doing him no good at all. But where else could he go? The campus was barren. No one in their right mind would want to be out in this rain. Cecil reasoned he could last a while longer where he was.

His belly rumbled, reminding him once again of why he was out here. The humans he came across were often good for a quick pet but they rarely fed him. Luckily, he had gotten quite competent at feeding himself.

Usually, there is better luck than today. Every single mouse or rabbit must be safety tucked away underground, nice and warm. Cecil was stuck freezing his tail off with an empty stomach.

A crack of thunder made Cecil jump and cower. He wasn’t good in storms. He hated the noise and he hated the rain and he just wanted somewhere warm to go. The electric energy crackled inside him as he shot out from his hiding place.

Cecil raced across a wide open field, heading back to the main part of the school. His chest heaved as he pushed his body to go faster, skidding on the wet grass. He let his claws dig into the mud to force his legs to keep moving. He wanted out of this storm.

A bolt of lightning light up the sky, illuminating his black body in the field. Nearly there, he can almost see the roofs of the campus buildings. He charged through patches of tall grasses, flattening them with his paws.

The soft grass suddenly became hard stone beneath him. An arched walkway quickly came into view and Cecil slowed his pace. His heart pounded from the way he exerted himself. He came under the arched walkway, absolutely drenched to the bone.

Thunder sounded once again. Cecil pressed his small body into a corner, trembling from the run and the sound. He didn’t have to deal with the pounding rain on him anymore. A small consolation for the seeping cold that covered Cecil from head to toe bean. He wrapped his tail around his body, trying to conserve his warmth.

His ears picked up on rapidly approaching footsteps. He wasn’t alone out here, it seemed. Someone else clearly had the same idea he had in taking shelter from the rain. Cecil hoped they would pay him no mind. He was merely someone else trying to take shelter from the storm.

He discreetly checked out the new arrival. It was a man, tall with silver hair. Cecil couldn’t help but stare at it. Such a hair style was one he had never seen before. He perked his ears towards the man, showing interest. The new arrival was a welcome distraction to his misery.

The man turned his head towards Cecil, as if he sensed he was there. Cecil stared back. So much for becoming part of the wall’s shadow. Cecil had a bad feeling that he was going to get chased back out into the rain. Not all humans were friendly. His man’s eyes were mismatched, another oddity for Cecil. He could see the ferocity in them.

This one surprised him, though. The man dropped to a crouch and made a soft clicking noise. Cecil’s ears remained trained on the stranger, wide eyes watching every movement. He watched as a hand was slowly extended towards him.

“Come here.” The voice was nearly rough enough to scare him away. But that outstretched hand was so tempting to Cecil. The wall was ice cold, sucking away his own body heat. This human was warm and seemed willing to help. “It’s alright.”

It was the uncertainty that froze his movements, Cecil didn’t move as the man came closer. Then, he was close enough to wrap his hands around Cecil’s lithe body and pick him up. Cecil held his body still, not knowing what the man would do with him.

He was huddled against the man’s chest, clinging to the warmth. His heart was starting to work itself into overdrive due to the temperature difference between them. This man felt warm, so warm.  


“You’re all wet,” Cecil heard the man trail off, stating the obvious. Of course, he was all wet. He had been outside when the rain started. “You’re coming with me.” The softness in the man’s voice didn’t match his appearance at all. Cecil would have never guessed such a cooing sound was capable from his harsh voice.

Cecil felt himself being wrapped up in the jacket that the man had on. He tried remained alert but the sudden warmth surrounding him lulled his body. He barely felt getting juggled as the man ran into a building. Cecil broke out into a raspy purr.

 

The sun came through the window and managed to angle itself right on Cecil’s face, waking him.

He was groggy at best in the mornings, constantly rolling over and falling back asleep. Today, he rolled over to avoid the bothering sunbeams and was met with a solid body.

Ranmaru grunted when Cecil rolled into him. That movement was enough to wake him, apparently. Cecil watched as his eyes opened, revealing twin silver eyes. Their gaze grew soft as they saw Cecil.

“…’s too early…” Ranmaru’s voice hadn’t woken up either from the way it rasped. Cecil was used to this by now and easily understood. “G’back to sleep.”

Cecil felt an arm wrap around his body and bring him closer to the other man. It seemed Ranmaru was also used to how Cecil acted in the morning. The younger cuddled until Ranmaru had to force himself away, normally due to idol business.

Nothing made Cecil happier than a welcome chance to hold his lover. Ranmaru had spoiled him the night before. There was an intense thunderstorm for nearly the entire night. It made Cecil frightened enough to hide under the covers of Ranmaru’s bed, vowing to stay there until the storm passed. Ranmaru joined him voluntarily and took Cecil’s mind off the outside weather.

Curled up together the morning after filled Cecil with joy. He was so thankful for the kindness shown to him night before. It reminded him of another night, long ago. Ranmaru had rescued him then too. He joined his hand with Ranmaru’s and rubbed his head playfully against the other’s shoulder. The fluffy duvet cover hid their intertwined legs.

Ranmaru would have sworn that he heard Cecil purr.


End file.
